


She Walks With Heroes

by Irishrose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose





	She Walks With Heroes

She walks with heroes, cloaked  
in the darkness of the soul.  
Her heart wrapped around her, engulfing  
her in invisible armor.  
Vampires born of blood and relishing violence, are  
reduced to so much dust in the wind.  
Monsters feasting on the flesh of the young, hands covered in slime,  
are left in a heap, broken, and bleeding.  
Even those who fancy themselves hell gods in the guise of human beings,  
will be locked away in prisons, until their rotting hearts cease to beat.  
And monsters of the humankind, having fortified themselves with  
the first and oldest evil of misogyny and base bragging, of stones  
She will be cleaved from stem to stern and all points north,  
the two halves no longer part of the whole.  
Even death itself, having  
kissed her countenance more times than I can count,  
attempted to make her it’s imperfect lover, lost  
its grip, as she forges forward, day by day  
She walks with heroes, cloaked  
in armor bearing scars that serve to strengthen, and  
shine, building the perfect armor, fitting  
like a second skin, her heart and soul better and brighter than fire.  
To us, she may appear a tiny slip of a woman,  
the one girl in all the world, she  
alone with the strength to stand, against  
the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness.  
She is the one  
The one thing that I’ve ever been sure of.  
The Chosen One,  
The Slayer.


End file.
